Cammie?
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: Just a little 3 shot I thought of. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Dead. That word has been going around my head for days. When we found out Cam left we were all devastated but I think I reacted the worst. Throwing a tantrum in front of Headmaster Morgan, not my best moment. Trying to run out of Gallagher when we found out at diner in front of everyone, I'm not going to get the best spy in training award this year that is for sure. But I never thought she would be pronounced dead. Ever. I guess I thought when we died it would be together, holding hands, in each others loving embrace, retired and living on a farm, dying from old age. Well being a spy I guess that was way passed wishful thinking. But here we are at her funeral. Saying our goodbyes. We are all doing speeches right now Bex, Macey, and Liz all did theirs talking about how they would miss their best friend and sister. Now was Mrs. Morgan talking about how she wished she had been there to stop her from leaving. But we all know that no one can stop her from doing what she puts her mind to. Could stop her. Now it's my turn I take a deep breath and begin. "We all miss you Gallagher Girl, we always will. I shouldn't have ever brought up leaving if I hadn't you would still be here and I wouldn't hate myself. But I said that we should have run away together, if we had there is a better chance you would be here instead or maybe we both could have been here. What I'm trying to say here is that I love you. Always have ever since I tailed you at the mall. I never got a chance to tell you that and I never will until I die and climb the stairs to Heaven all the way from the deepest hole in Hell all the way to the top, and break into the kingdom of God just to see you again and tell you I love you. I promise." Towards the end I started crying. Now I was downright hysterical. I'll never be the same without her. But I always keep my promises and don't intend to start breaking them now.

**Just a little story I thought of probably going to be a 3 shot. Tell me what you think, did you like it, or was it terrible, tell me the truth please. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

Zpov:

Here I am. Standing here watching her grave hours after everyone left. I wipe my eyes getting the last tears off my face and stand walking away. When I get to my car I hear an angels' voice call out my name. "Zach I missed you." The voice of my angel Cammie calls out to me. I turn around and sure enough there she is. I start crying again this time tears of happiness. I crush her in a hug whispering "Gallagher Girl never leave me again please promise, me I love you." When we pull back I look over her taking in all of her scratches and bruises, but nothing to serious. Then I realize she has an old battered uniform on "Come on let's get you back so that you can change and see everyone. Gosh Cams I thought the last I saw of you was going to be that ripped and singed sweater from the base that was burned down." I look over and see her smiling at the thought of going home and smile a full blown, teeth showing, honest to God smile. She does this to me without saying a word it's honestly amazing. "Yes I think that is a very good idea Zach I want to see everyone again. Oh this will be wonderful." I drive us home where I open the door for her and the guard gives me a funny look. I lean over and say to him "Don't tell anyone I want this to be a surprise." At that Cammie giggles and the sound of bells make me laugh with delight, earning me another weird look from the guard. Oh well. He probably is just surprised to see her back alive and well. When I walk down to Headmistress Morgan's office I open the door pulling Cammie in after me. "Look who I found." I exclaim smiling widely. "Who Zach?" She asks puzzled. "Why Cam can't you see her she's right here?" I push Cam closer to her mom. "Zach what are you talking about?" Mrs. Morgan asks me. "After the funeral I stayed a bit later then when I got to my car Cammie came up to me. Why you can see her right?" "Zach why can't she see me?" My angel asks me warily. "I don't know Cam. You really can't see her?" I say switching from talking to Cammie then Mrs. Morgan. "Oh I see what's going on here Zach why don't we all go for a walk now?" She says her voice cracking on the last word tears filling her eyes. I wonder what that's about probably happy to see her daughter and wanting to parade her around. "Ok I don't see why not. We should probably go to the infirmary for Cammies cuts then alright?" "Yes I do believe we should stop their first then." On the way there she kept glancing at mine and Cams interlocked hands with pity. When we get to the infirmary she has me and Cammie go and sit on a cot while she goes to talk to the doctor. That's ok it gives me some alone time with the girl I love. We start kissing when they come back in, we're both blushing like mad breathing heavily. "Well um Zach it appears that you think Cameron is here in this room." Confused I nod and share a look with Cam. What's going on shouldn't they be checking her out instead of stating the obvious? "Well then Zach I believe you are suffering from schizophrenia it's common for people that have lost a loved one recently. What it means is that well your Cameron here is just a figment of your imagination she isn't really here it's just your minds way of protecting its self after finding out about her death and then her funeral today. We have some medicine that helps with the hallucinations for you to take. We really want to do something to help you Zach." Hallucination. Schizophrenia. Figment of my imagination. She is not really here. How is that possible? I'm a spy I'm not supposed to lose my mind. Ever. The only thing left to do is choose: take the medicine or live with Cammie forever. I hope I don't mess up with this choice.

**And there you go Zach has lost his mind. Only one part left. What will he choose? Find out. Wow that sounded like a cheap advertisement. Anyway tell me what you thought. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly look over at Cammie to see what she thought. "Zach if they say I'm not real then I would rather you take the medicine then live with a fake me forever." I know it pained her to say that as her voice kept breaking and she had tears streaming down her face. I stroke her cheek with my hand and nod to her trying to stop my tears. I look at Mrs. Morgan and say "I'll take it." I know they knew it was hard for me as they stayed silent. The doctor turned quickly and started to fill my medicine.

2 Weeks Later:

It's been 2 weeks since I started taking the medicine. 11 days since the medicine kicked in and Cammie left. 1 hour since I last stopped crying. Its dinner time and I can't get her out of my head. It's been worse because of everyone being careful around me because of my hallucinations. I hate being treated like I'm made of glass like I could break at any moment if you say the wrong thing. As I'm thinking this someone walks into the dining hall. I look up and see Cammie; I nudge Grant and ask "Is she really here?" He nods looking shocked like everyone else. I just stand up and rush over crushing her in a huge hug. I had my Gallagher Girl back. This time for real.

**Well my computer broke so I couldn't update for a long time sorry about that. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I keep forgetting that and that will be the only one for this story. That is the last part of this 3 shot. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


End file.
